


Self-made Notebook

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day, Next Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: It's mother's day and Nathalie Kurtzberg gave her mother a special present. (Mother's day one-shot)
Relationships: Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi
Kudos: 5





	Self-made Notebook

On Saturday night Nathalie Kurtzberg sat in her bedroom drawing on an A5 sheet a simple plant with a pencil. The girl got up from her chair and walked out from her bedroom along the corridor and got into the hobby room, where her father Nathaniel Kurtzberg sat working on a comic sketch.

Nathalie entered into the hobby room and stood beside her father, then tapped on his shoulder earning his attention.

„Hey girl“ Nathaniel greeted his daughter.

„Can I have your carbon paper for my drawing?“ The brunette girl asked the father, which nodded and opened the drawer from his desk and took out a small file and removed out a red sheet with the symbol of the ink factory.

„There you go, Princess, “ Nathaniel said turning back to his comic then Nathalie glanced over Nathaniel‘s arms to see his comic.

„What are you drawing?“ Nathalie asked getting the attention of the father, which tapped with his hands on his lap for her to sit and showed her the comic from the beginning.

„Here we have a band playing a concert and the two protagonists along with their friends seeing it. In the middle of the crowd, a fan gets angry, cause her girlfriend is on a world trip and broke up with him per message and he gets akumatized. And here is Super Nathan looking down at the crowd and seconds later Miss Vixen appeared to assist him,“

„Is that based on a real story?“ Nathalie asked making Nathaniel shrug his shoulders.

„Who knows“ Nathaniel answered making his daughter giggle.

„You talk nonsense dad“ Nathalie joked making the father smile. „I‘m going to finish it before I go to bed,“

„It‘s Saturday, you don‘t need to go to bed right now“

„I know“ Nathalie answered leaving the hobby room, then Nathaniel looked down at his jacket to see his kwami look out at the redhead exchanging a simper smile with each other.

  
  


The next morning Nathalie lied in her bed sleeping with her plush fox in her arms, with which she was cuddling with. Under her bed, something started to ring and down at the ground of her bed lied a brown-colored dog with a black back and his belly was colored up to the snot white including the paw tips of the pet. The small dog woke up and ran down from the bed towards the closed bedroom door, then started to pass with his front paw on the door, waiting for someone to open the door. Nathalie woke up and took from under her bedcover the ringing smartphone off and pressed on the red button on the display to turn it off.

„Shh no, you‘re going to wake up mom and dad, “ Nathalie said jumping off her bed and placed her finger in front of her lips for the dog to stop. The dog scratched again on the door, then Nathalie took the dog in her arm and looked around her room and walked back to her desk to grab a present with a tag on it saying Für Mama _/per la mama/pour Maman._

Nathalie ran out of her bedroom, then heard in the kitchen Lila on her phone talking in her native language, then Nathalie stopped by the stairs to see her standing in the middle of the kitchen with her smartphone.

Nathalie approached the open door to the kitchen, observing the tall brunette talking on the phone, while at the moment the dog jumped of Nathalie‘s hands landing on his paws and moved forward to the fridge and sat down next to it and looked up at Lila, waiting for her to give him something.

„Ciao“ Lila finished the call placing her phone back on the table, then noticed Nathalie standing at the entrance of the kitchen. „Morning sweetheart“ Lila greeted the girl, which held the present in her hands.

„Happy mother‘s day!“ Nathalie wished entering the kitchen to give her mother a hug.

„Aww, Thank you so much,“ Lila thanked the daughter giving the girl a kiss on her forehead. „Did I wake you up?“

„I wanted to wake up early and make you toast“ Nathalie explained. „But you were already awake“

„If you like you can do it, darling“ Lila mentioned earning a nod from the daughter, which held up her present to Lila. „Is that for me?“  
„That‘s my present for you“ The daughter explained. „I‘ve worked on it during the times you were away“

„Oh that makes me curious“ Lila gushed removing the tag from the present and ripped off the wrapping paper to see a rectangular self-made notebook with the cover which had newspaper glued on it with theatre critics of Lila. „Hey, that‘s from my first critic from my first theatre piece“ Lila mentioned. „Where did you get that from?“

„I got it from Chantal‘s mother,“ Nathalie answered. „She knows, where she can get them on the internet“

„Fantastic“ Lila mentioned opening the book to see the first page with four photobooth images stuck on the left side of the book and on the right side there was a small text written from the daughter.

„Dear mom. This is for you to look in, every time you feel bad, had a bad day, or whenever you want to look into it. Here I have listed many reasons why I love you“ Lila read making the daughter smile, then Lila moved to the next page to see a drawing of a sun and in the inside written _Why I love you._

„You're always there for me when I‘m sick and need someone to watch over me“ Lila read earning a nod from the daughter, then moved to the next page to see a drawing of Lila sitting with Nathalie together reading a book with the title _Why I love you._

„When it comes to homework, you‘re my favorite person I like to get help from. Daddy kinda gets frustrated if he has to help me when you‘re not around.“

„Was it Geometry?“ Lila asked earning a nod from the daughter. "Some topics he doesn‘t remember exactly or he isn‘t sure if he would explain it right to you“

„Okay“ The child replied seeing Lila move forward to the next page with a drawing of a TV screen with a movie scene of a redheaded Greek.

„You‘re very strong and brave. You‘re like Megan,“

„Funny and guess who‘s going to voice her in the new real adaption of the movie?“ The Italian woman asked watching Nathalie think about it, then widened her eyes.

„You?“ The girl asked earning a nod from the mother. „Really?“

„Yes, next month“ Lila explained. „If during the summer holidays I‘m at work you can pass by once in a while if you want“

„Thank you mom“ Nathalie hugged her mother after the invitation. „About the book….. there are empty pages in it and there are free for me to notice down more reasons, why I adore you. I will inform you when there‘s something new in it“

„That‘s sweet from your side“ Lila complimented placing her arm around her daughter‘s back to kiss her on the cheek. „Thank you for the gift“

The dog of the Kurtzberg‘s went on his hind legs placing his front paws on Lila‘s legs and gazed up at Lila with puppy eyes making Lila giggle.

„I think he‘s already hungry“ Lila mentioned fondling the dog on the head.

„He also has to take a walk later“ Nathalie mentioned. „And I will be going with him instead,“

„Okay, but your father will go with you,“

„I think he prefers to sleep“ Nathalie joked making the mother laugh.

„You know your dad is a heavy sleeper. He enjoys every second of it“ The mother pointed out earning a nod from the daughter.

„Yes“ Nathalie agreed. „I will make your toast“

„You don‘t have to do it dear, I‘ll do it, “ Lila said walking behind the daughter, which ran with laughter as she on purpose ran away from the mother afterward the dog ran behind the two brunettes and jumped up, barking at the excitement of the two females.

  
  



End file.
